1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of sensing the electrical permittivity of an object and a sensor for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capacitive-type sensing devices are well known in the art. Traditionally, such sensors are used to simply infer the presence of an object on such a sensor, an example of which may be found in touch screen devices. Little research and development, however, has been conducted into the use of these types of sensor arrays and how they may be utilised to not only infer the position of an object placed upon the sensor, but also to interrogate the object for electrical properties as well, in particular its electrical permittivity.